Slyly
Slyly is one of the tritagonists in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and one of Rudolph's best friends. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Slyly is first seen meeting Rudolph in a cave, where he at first tries to get him to leave, but after the reindeer fights him off, he lets Rudolph stay, and sings "It Could Always Be Worse". He sees Rudolph's nose glowing and doesn't make fun of him, but does laugh along with Rudolph when he tells him about all the jokes made about his nose. After accidentally busting open Rudolph's bag, he starts to put everything back in and comes across Zoey's pendant and asks Rudolph where he got it, but Rudolph doesn't want to talk about it to which Slyly say to say no more and that love is for suckers. He later takes Rudolph's teddy bear to snuggle. The next day, their cave collapses due to an avalanche so the two are forced to find a new home and they find the home of Leonard the polar bear and Slyly claims that he and Rudolph are from the Bureau of Cave Safety and says that the cave is unsafe and trick him into leaving. Leonard then returns in a rage but let's them stay after Rudolph apologises. Slyly is later seen along with Leonard joining Rudolph to go to Stormella's fortress to rescue Zoey but decides to stay behind in fear of Stormella's Wolves. When they get there, Rudolph and Leonard are imprisoned but Slyly is able to sneak into Stormella's room whilst she is asleep and take her keys and free the others. They are caught by Stormella, but after Rudolph's glowing nose causes Stormella to fall off a cliff Slyly helps her back up and witnesses her become good. After arriving to Santa's village Slyly is seen wishing Rudolph good luck on guiding Santa's sleigh through Stormella's storm. He is last seen getting his present from Rudolph which is the teddy bear and joins in with the others singing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Songs sung by Slyly *It Could Always Be Worse *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Trivia *Slyly's voice actor Eric Idle used a Bronx accent when in the role. *The screenwriter was inspired to include an arctic fox character after observing one at New York City's Central Park Zoo. He conceived Slyly as an amalgam of Ratso Rizzo, the fast-talking streetwise hustler from "Midnight Cowboy," and Han Solo from "Star Wars." *Late in the story, Slyly declines to help Rudolph and Leonard rescue Zoey from Stormella's dungeon but later appears to retrieve the key. This parallels story points in "Star Wars" when Han Solo initially refuses to help the rebels destroy the Death Star, but returns at the last moment to assist Luke. *Slyly was originally going to have red fur. Gallery Imagersi.jpg|Rudolph introduces himself to Slyly Imager sl.jpg Imagetami.jpg Slyly screaming.JPG Imageswttb.jpg|Slyly with the teddy bear Imageswl.jpg|Slyly with Leonard Imagertrnrtmspp.jpg SlylyAndleonard.jpg Rudolph and Slyly.jpg Slyly.jpg Long Way Down.png Imagewws.jpg bandicam 2019-03-25 18-16-43-182.jpg bandicam 2019-04-02 20-23-40-629.jpg|Slyly Get Slams On The Wall and Slide on a Ground Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes Category:Rudolph's Best friends Category:Animals